The Baby Snatchers Saga COMPLETED
by Dane
Summary: Sailor Moon Labyrinth crossover An experiment in Dr.Tomoe's lab backfires...


OK guys... this is my first fanfiction so please be kind. I got the idea for this from Princess Destiny's crossover involving Sailor Moon and LabyrinthThis part just sets up the story.  
  
OK here is the drill: The Sailor Moon Characters are the creation of Someone else. Sorry, I don't know names.  
and The Labyrinth characters are the creation of Jim Henson and a bunch of other people whose names I do not know  
Nicole, Michael, and this story are my creation.  
  
  
  
The Baby snatcher's saga   
  
By Dane  
  
Part 1: The Passage way  
  
  
"Flight to Tokyo now boarding." The intercom blared. Sarah smiled as she placed her book back into her bag. "Oh Sarah, do be careful." Karen said, with a sad look on her face. She gave Sarah a big hug, "Don't forget to write when you get there Okay?" Sarah smiled at her step-mother, "I won't. Tell dad I said bye." Sarah looked at Toby. "And you...", Sarah said sweetly, "Don't cause any trouble. OK?" Toby gave a mischievous grin, "I won't." Sarah looked over to her traveling companions and looked back to her step-mother and brother, "I guess I better go board now." Karen and Toby said their last good-byes while Sarah walked to the tunnel. She was going to miss them.  
  
In the airplane she sat with her fellow students. She looked at her friends and smiled. She may miss them but she was planning to have fun this year regardless of that. Sarah and two other students from her high school were selected to participate in a foreign exchange program for that year and Sarh was excited. The school she was going to had a great arts program. She was sure that this would help her become the actress she wanted so much to become. She knew the other two exchange students and she got along great with them.  
  
Nicole, the redhead sitting next to her, was also dedicated to the arts but was more into painting, sculpting, and photography. Michael, the blonde behind her, was not into art as much. He liked band but he was coming mainly because of their new school's science courses. Sarah didn't like science all that much. Other than drama, English was her best subject. She loved reading books even if they were assigned.  
  
"Sarah... Sarah!" Sarah snapped back to attention and turned to Nicole, "What?" "They want to take off soon... You may want to sit down before that happens." "Oh, sorry." Sarah sat down and put her seatbelt on. She pulled out a book and started to read. Nicole, curiously looked at the cover to read the title, 'The Labyrinth'. Nicole didn't say a word about the book to Sarah. She knew that Sarah was already engrossed in the book. The plane took off and started to Tokyo.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hurry up Meatball head!", Raye looked impatient, "You don't want to be late again do you?" Serena caught up with Raye and started puffing, "No, I don't. Why do they have to have school so early in the morning?" Raye rolled her eyes and pushed Serena into the school. They reached their desks as the tardy bell rang. the teacher looked at Serena, "Congratulations, this is one of those rare times where you are technically on time. Keep it up." The class laughed. Serena sank down into her seat. This was not looking to be a good day.  
  
After School, Serena met up with Amy and Raye. "Don't forget about the study session tonight." Amy said. Serena grumbled. Studying was so boring to her! Raye noticed Serena's mood, " Tonight Darien is coming over with the exchange students that you and Mina are hosting." Serena frowned, "I only can speak Japanese! How am I supposed to understand them?" "Well you will get a crash course for the rest of the year," Raye teased, "Or did you forget that your father volunteered to host one?" Serena started to cry. Amy decided to let her off the hook, " Don't worry Serena, they learned the basic parts of Japanese in their country. You should be able to understand most of what they are saying."  
  
******************************************  
  
Dr. Tomoe looked at his student, "Janine, what are you doing?" "Nothing." He walked over to her desk and snatched up the paper that she was working on. He looked at it expecting it to be some kind of creative artwork or doodle instead of his lecture notes. It was neither.   
  
"Janine, It is nice that you are trying to solve theoretical problems but try not to do it on my time unless I have requested you to do this." "Yes Sir." Tomoe sighed inwardly. Janine was an exceptional mind and he took quiet pride in her work. He often had considered asking her to join his elite group in the lower level but decided against it. She had a bad quality... a conscience. He frowned. Oh well... He still had to maintain discipline in his classroom. "Janine, leave the room." "But..." "Leave the room" "OK..." Janine slowly got up and walked out the door.   
  
She was dumbfounded, "Why is he punishing me? It wasn't like I was interrupting the class." The truth is she admired his grasp on science. All that genius. She wanted to show him how good she can be.  
  
A thought occurred to her. She looked at her paper and walked to her lab. He did give her some respect she had to admit to that. He rarely allowed any student to have access to a lab by themselves. Most students were supervised. She picked up some materials and started working...  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Darien waited in the airport for the incoming flight from New York to come in. He had just gotten off the phone with Raye where he had told her that he would be slightly late to the study group. He wasn't surprised that Serena had forgotten about the exchange program that day. That was one of the reasons why he was sent to find them instead of her.   
  
"Flight from New York has arrived at gate 25", an announcement came over the intercom. Darien scanned the incoming crowd for the threesome. He had an idea what they would look like. He smiles as a blonde headed guy, a redheaded girl, and a raven haired girl came his way. "He spoke to the guy who was the closest, "Are you Michael Williams?" The blonde nodded, "Darien Mamoru?" Darien nods and watches as the two girls walk up. Michael introduces them. "This is Nicole," Michael points to the redhead. "and this is Sarah." he points at the other girl. The four exchange greetings and walk towards the temple.  
  
******************************************  
  
Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy look at the sleeping girl. "I swear the only thing she can do is eat and sleep!", Raye growls. Raye slaps Serena in the back of the head. "Wake up!" Serena Jumps and looks angrily at Raye. "What was that for?!" "You were sleeping when you should be studying. Don't you want to pass your exams?" "I do." "Then get serious!"   
  
Raye and Serena were about to pounce on each other when they heard some people walk in. They turned and saw Darien with three other people. Darien looked at the two friends with a grin on his face, "Allow me to introduce you to Michael, Nicole and Sarah," he said as he pointed each one out, "They will be staying in Tokyo for the school year. The study buddies introduced themselves to the newcomers.   
  
"So, guys" Serena asked, surprised at how well they could speak her language, "What school are you going to?' Darien answered for them, "They are going to the same school as me." The group continued to talk until it was time for the study session to end. Michael, who was to room with Darien, left as he left. Nicole left with Serena, and Sarah left with Mina.  
******************************************  
  
Several hours later Janine's creation was complete. It was a simple design. More of a prototype. It was so simple that it probably was overlooked by previous thinkers. Janine smiled. Soon she would get the respect she deserved. Just think what this thing can do! Look into parallel worlds... share information with those worlds...Who knows? Maybe even find a cure to some of the world's worst diseases! She ran a hand through her short brown hair. All she had to do is test it to see if it worked.  
  
Janine turned it on and adjusted some dials. Nothing. Janine sighed, a disappointed look appearing on her face, "Damn!" She couldn't believe it. All that work for nothing! No, she would not accept it. She turned some more dials and stepped back... still nothing. "No!", she leaned against the lab counter in a defeated look, "I wish that that machine would work.....I wish that somebody would come through that machine right now! She gave the machine a swift kick  
  
The machine starts to make strange noises. Janine looks at it and tries to shut it off. It will not. The machine starts to shake violently. Frightened she throws herself behind a heavy counter. A loud explosion rings out and the poor student is blinded by the bright light. As her eyes focused, she notices a figure coming out of the light.  
  
....To be continued....  
  
OK guys... by the time I got this story to upload, I had already finished part two. Here it is.  
  
  
  
The Babysnatcher's saga   
  
By Dane  
  
Part 2: Evil Deeds  
  
Janine looks at the blonde man. He is wearing tight leather pants and a vest that is not buttoned all the way. The man looks around curiously and spots Janine "Who are you!?", Janine squeaked. Jareth looked over at her disbelieving her ignorance, " I'm Jareth, the goblin king." . The girl is flustered, "I'm... I'm Janine." He noticed the confused expression on the girl's face, "Didn't you call me?" The girl shrugged. Call him? What was he talking about?   
  
Jareth got impatient, "Then what did you do?" "I...I...I..." "Would you PLEASE stop stuttering?!" "Oh,.. Sorry." she then thought about his earlier question, "I was working on a project that was supposed to open doorways to other worlds....It didn't work...But after I wished that something could come through that device...It started to work."   
  
Jareth thought about the situation. The wish she made could not have worked. That means that the machine that she talked about had invited him into the world. He looked at the remains of the machine. There was no way that the machine could fix the tear that it created between this world and his. He walked to where he had walked in the room. No portal. He turned to the girl, "Wait here." Jareth waived his hand and disappeared.  
  
Jareth appeared in his throne room. He ran to his bedchambers to where he had been before he was called and looked around. There in the farthest corner he felt the energy of the tear. He ran through and found himself in the lab room again with the bewildered girl. He turned to the girl and waived his hands in the air. Janine fell into a heavy sleep.   
  
He looked at the area where the machine was and still saw no portal. He laughed. It was easy for him to go back in to his world through his own power so he did not worry. The thing he could never do before was to come to this world uninvited without being transformed into a white owl. He had not felt so happy in a long time. He had an open invitation to this world and he was sure going to use it.  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah put her bags down in the guest room and started to unpack. She had only been in the Minako residence for only a few minutes when she got the impression that she would love living here. Mina's parents were nice to her as soon as she got in. The guest room looked comfy.   
  
As she was unpacking her suitcase, Mina walked in and offered to help. Sarah accepted quickly. "I think I'm going to like it here.", Sarah said to Mina. Mina smiled, 'I'm glad to hear that.... So Sarah, does Michael...have a girlfriend?" Sarah smiled, "No, he doesn't but I must warn you that he spends most of his time in the science lab or in the band room." Mina shrugged, "He seems like a nice guy... So, are you into science also?" Sarah shook her head, "Not really, I'm more into drama and Reading."   
  
Mina pulled out a book from Sarah's bookbag. "So, you're into fantasy?" Sarah nodded. Mina flipped through the book, "Personally I like a romance." She stopped to read a little section of the book. She looked at Sarah, "Well at least this book has some romance." "Yeah." Sarah agreed, smile fading. If only Mina knew the half of it.   
  
Mina pulled out a crystal and music box. "How pretty!, Where do you want these?" Sarah points to the dresser. Mina puts the items on top of the dresser. "So, what is that for?", Mina asked pointing at the crystal. Sarah's back was on Mina when she answered, hiding the sadness in her smile. "It's a crystal. Nothing more.", She said remembering the words of the Goblin King. She forced her face to look happy. No, she was not going to think about him.   
  
Mina noticed the change in Sarah's mood when she had asked her about the crystal. She guessed the crystal was given to her by someone she wanted to remember. She smiled. Probably a boy.   
  
Trying to change the subject, Mina told Sarah about the rest of the group. After about half an hour of discussion, Sarah had and idea about each girl's personality and as bit about their families. Lita was the Practical one, Raye was the soulful one, Amy was a braniac according to Mina. Sarah remembered her blue hair. She might have freaked about the hair if she wasn't used to it. But hey... She's from New York, and she's definitely seen weirder things. Serena apparently was the opposite of Amy when it came to studying but Mina said that her good qualities out measured her faults. She was a caring and trustworthy friend. Sarah smiled. If that was the case, then she would definitely like her. Airhead or not. Sarah already knew about Darien being Serena's boyfriend and she thought they were a cute couple. They say opposites attract and they could not get more different than that.  
  
Mina's cat Artemus jumped on the bed and meowed loudly. Mina looked at the cat and turned to Sarah, "Oh I forgot, I got to... feed Artemus." "Okay." Mina picked up the white cat and left the room. While waiting she picked up her book and started to read. Strange cat... how did it get that crescent moon get on it's forehead anyway?  
  
Just then Mina walked into the room, 'I'm Sorry Sarah, something came up. I have to go settle something at ...school.' Sarah looked at Mina's face and felt as if Mina were keeping something from her, "Okay, I got to go down to school anyway to finish registering anyway." Mina's face seemed to tense up. "I guess I can walk you to Serena's so you can meet up with Nicole.", Mina ventured. "That's OK." Mina realized and smiled. "OK! Let's go!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mina and Serena rushed into the school yard to meet up with the other scouts and the cats. "Sorry we're late," Mina apologized, "we had to take care of our guests first." Amy looked up from her computer. "What did you do?" She asked curiously. "Mina brought over Sarah to my house and Nicole went with Sarah to finish registering for school.", Serena explained.  
  
Luna broke into the conversation, 'This is all nice and all but we have a problem on our hands. Someone is stealing babies!' Four of Scouts gasped looking at the purple cat in disbelief. "It's true," interrupted Amy, "it started last night." Serena was shocked, "Who would do such a thing?" Luna took it upon herself to answer, "We don't know but our hands will be pretty busy with two enemies at once."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah, Nicole, and Michael waited in the school office. They had already gotten their registration done but the secretary told them that the principal wanted to see them. They heard the door latch move and turned to look at the newcomer. A man with white hair with a golden eyepatch walked in. He was wearing a labcoat. he turned to the three as he closed the door behind him, "Hello, I am Dr. Tomoe. Welcome to my school.", he said with a warm smile.  
  
He turned to Michael, "You I understand, are gifted in the science lab." Michael nodded. "You may end up with me as one of your teachers then. I too, have an interest in science." Michael smiled, "It would be a great honor to have you teach me."  
  
He looked over to the two girls, "I understand that you two are going to be part of our art programs." He paused as he looked at Sarah but caught himself before he said anything else. He stood up and welcomed them one more time and watched as the students left his office.  
  
That girl... She seemed different somehow from his other students. He stood up and looked out the window. It looks like I will be checking up on the art classes a bit more.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah came into the Minako residence and plopped herself on to her bed with her favorite book. As she was reading she noticed that a flash of white fur ran into her room. She put her book down. "Hey Artemus," she cooed softly to the cat, "Have fun today?" Sarah got up to pick up the cat. he was surprisingly gentle. She put him in her lap and started stroking his fur.   
  
Just then Sarah heard the front door slam and Mina running upstairs. Sarah gently put the cat down and walked to Mina's room to greet her. She was about to go in when she heard Amy's voice in Mina's room as well. "Funny... I didn't see her come up here." Sarah knocked on the door and heard Amy's voice stop. Sarah opened the door slowly and peered in. "Hey Mina, I stopped by to say hi and thought I heard Amy." Sarah said getting to the point quickly. She felt Artimus brush between her legs to get to Mina. Mina looked at Sarah as if she were imagining things, "Amy's not here I don't know why you heard her voice." Sarah felt as if Mina were lying. Sarah studied her face. She was lying. She wondered what the secret was but finally gave up and walked out of the room. She went back into her room and started to read.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jareth was contented with last night's work. His goblins had snatched up five babies. All in all a good night. He loved being free to move from world to world without having to stay in the form of an owl. "Perhaps I shall go out and watch my goblins at work tonight.", he thought with a grin. He turned into the white owl and flew through the portal to watch his subjects work.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"That was close Artimus!" Mina whispered to the cat, "I was sure she wouldn't leave till I told her what was going on." "What did Amy want?" the white feline asked. "Oh, she thinks we should patrol the streets for the babysnatcher." Mina answered. Artemus nodded. "I agree." with that Mina locked her door and turned off the lights. "I'll go out the window" she explained, "That way Sarah can't ask any questions." Mina opened the window and dropped into the bushes.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah couldn't concentrate on her book. Her mind kept drifting to Mina's behavior recently. She opened her window and felt the cool night breeze on her face. It felt good. Maybe if she took a walk that would relax her. She tiptoed downstairs and went through the door quietly.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sailor Mercury's computer indicated for the Scouts to stop outside of a large house. "There are some strange energy readings in this home." Mercury explained to the scouts, "The babysnatcher may be inside." Four scouts snuck into the house while Sailor V stood outside in case the babysnatcher got past the other four.   
  
Inside, the scouts wander into the baby's room in time to see a small creature reaching in the crib. "What the heck is that!?" Sailor Moon asked. The creature turned to look at them, and ran out of the house forgetting about the baby. The Scouts followed.  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah walked along side the sidewalk taking in the fresh air. She looked up quickly when she heard a noise. She could not believe her eyes. Five girls were fighting a creature that obviously did not belong in this world. Sarah came closer, being careful not to make any one notice her presence. She looked at the girls that were fighting. They were all wearing sailor outfits except there were minor differences in each girl's uniform.   
  
She noticed that one of them had blue hair. She looked familiar to Sarah. Then it hit her. That was Amy! She looked at the other four...the one in the red looked like Raye...the one in the green looked like Lita ...the one with the strange hair looked like Serena... and the one in the gold looked like...Mina!   
  
Sarah smiled. So that was the secret Mina was keeping from her. They were teenage superheroes! She looked at the creature they were fighting with... well, if you called it fighting.... It was more like chasing the creature in circles. Something clicked in her mind...It looked like a goblin! "No...", she whispered.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jareth watched from the roof top rolling his eyes at the disgraceful performance of this goblin, "Idiot." he muttered as the creature was finally destroyed. It looks like I am going to have to send more than two goblins each night. He looked at the girls in the short cut outfits. Who were these people? He wasn't worried, his power was a bit more powerful than that. He sighed. One less minion. Oh well...   
  
He was about to leave when a faint whisper reached his ears. The voice sounded familiar He looked over in the direction where his attention was drawn and saw a flash of Raven Colored hair, Could it be...? He then saw her face. It was... Jareth was surprised and tried to speak. All that came out was a whisper, "sarah...?"  
  
  
The Babysnatcher's saga   
By Dane  
Part 3: Evil Deeds  
  
Sarah waited for Mina to sneak back in the house. She didn't have to wait long. Mina had crawled back through the window and unlocked her door. When Sarah heard movement in Mina's room, she opened the door quietly. There Mina was in her original outfit. She sure changes fast. "Mina, you have some explaining to do.", Sarah said as she closed the door behind her. Mina jumped "What for?" "I know your secret" "What Secret?" Mina asked innocently. Mina walked over to her dresser. Sarah watched as Mina started to brush her hair. "That you go traipsing about the city as a teenage superhero." Sara said quickly. Sara smiled. She could tell by Mina's facial expression that she was right.   
  
"How did you find out?" Mina said under her breath. Sarah could not believe that Mina couldn't figure that out. "First of all, your costumes look almost identical to your school uniforms, well except for Lita's. It draws attention to your faces. Second of all you wear your hair the exact same way and we all know how popular Serena's hairstyle is. Third of all I recognized the faces." Sarah had practically said it all in one breath. "Who are you guys anyway?"   
  
Mina gestured for Sarah to sit down next to her. "Do you promise not to tell a soul about this?" "Yes" "well Its a long story..."  
******************************************  
  
Jareth paced back and forth in his throne room. His mind was engaged in thoughts of Sarah. What was Sarah doing there?...Wasn't she supposed to be in New York?...Who were those girls in the skimpy outfits?...Sarah seemed to know them. Does she remember me?" That last thought cleared all others out of his mind. That was the answer he wanted to know most of all. He took out a crystal. "Show me Sarah." The Goblin King commanded. The crystal became misty and finally cleared showing a dark haired girl talking to a blonde girl. The blonde seemed a few years younger. He wanted so much to hear what they were saying but he couldn't. He could only watch.  
******************************************  
  
Artemus came through the window and was about to say something when he noticed Sarah. "Meow?" Artemus said. Mina turned towards the cat, "Artemus, she knows you can talk." The cat sighed. "Why did you tell her?" Artimus said to Mina. "She found out the basic idea on her own."  
  
Artemis sighed, "Well at least you don't have to sneak around her anymore." Mina smiled at that idea and then saw her clock. "Oh dang!, we have school tomorrow We need to get our sleep." Sarah took this as a hint. "Goodnight Mina."  
******************************************  
  
Jareth watched as Sarah walked to her room. This was the time to find out whether she remembered him or not. He cast a spell and waited for her to fall asleep.  
  
Sarah went into her room and got ready for bed. Artemis decided to sleep in her room that night and curled up at the foot of her bed. Soon they were both sound asleep. The crystal on Sarah's dresser began to glow.  
******************************************  
  
Sarah looked around her. She was in the castle of the goblin king. She ran to the escher room and looked around. No one was in there. "Who are you looking for?", a voice asked her. She recognized the voice and tried to place it. "Who are you looking for?", the voice prodded. Sarah looks around again. "I don't know!", she screams at the invisible voice. she spins around trying to find the speaker. As she turns around she finds herself in the ballroom. She looks around frantically as if looking for someone. A man in a blue outfit walks up to her. He pulls her to him and they begin to dance. A name came to her mind. "Jareth?", she asks. The man stops dancing and looks at her. The ballroom disappeared and she was back in the Throne Room. There was Jareth begging her not to say the words. Another voice echoes in the room. Jareth seems to hear it too. This voice did not belong in the dream. The voice repeats but gets louder with every echo. "...sarah....Sarah.....SARAH!" Sarah felt as if she were being pulled from the throne room. She turned to look at the goblin king and saw a sad look on his face.  
******************************************  
  
"Sarah!" Sarah woke up with a start and looked onto her stomach where Artemis was sitting. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned voice. "I'm...fine." Sarah said keeping her dream from Artemus. She looked to her clock and jumped up. She wanted to be early her first day. Sarah ran out the bedroom door leaving Artemus in the room. Artemus looked at the crystal on Sarah's dresser. It had stopped glowing when Sarah woke up. Something's wrong.  
******************************************  
  
"Damn!" Jareth growled. Just as he was going to find out whether she would say the words or not, She had to be woken up! He calmed down. It's okay, at least I know that she remembers me. He sat down on his throne. It seemed too convenient. He was brought to this city at the same time Sarah was here. Maybe it was meant to happen that way. Jareth smiled at the thought. Sarah would soon be his!  
******************************************  
  
The three exchange students walked with Darien towards the school. While Michael and Nicole were talking with Darien about their their first two days in Tokyo, Sarah had been playing her dream back and forth in her mind. She had she dreamt of Jareth?  
  
"Earth to Sarah! You in there?" Sarah looked to Nicole who was looking at her strangely. "I'm sorry, my mind was wandering...", Sarah apologized. Darien looked at Sarah and noticed a worried look on her face, "What were you thinking about?" Sarah looked down and a look of embarrassment came across her face, "It's silly really...I was thinking about a dream I had last night. It seemed so real."  
  
Michael was interested, "What was it about?" Sarah slowed her pace, "You know that book I read a lot?" "Yeah the Labyrinth.", Michael answered. "That was what the dream was based on." Nicole looked puzzled about the title, "You mean the one with the Goblin king?", Nicole asked.  
  
Darien's ears perked up at the mentioning of a Goblin King. "Yeah that's the one", Sarah answered, "Maybe I should lay off reading that book so much." Nicole and Michael agreed. The four started walking at a faster pace towards the school. It was Darien's turn to let his mind wander. Didn't Sailor Moon fight a goblin last night?  
******************************************  
  
The first day of school turned out great for the three exchange students. Michael fit in well with the science students, Nicole was accepted to be a photographer for the school's yearbook, and Sarah found out about tryouts for a play based on another book she loved.  
  
The three friends met the others at Raye's home. "So what is the play called, Sarah?" Serena asked. "It's called Pride and Prejudice.", Sarah answered. "Oh goody! A romance!," Mina cried out in happiness, "Who are you trying out for?" Sarah smiled, "Why, Miss Lizzy Bennett of course." Serena had a confused look on her face. "Don't worry Serena, you will read it in high school.", Lita comforted her. "Yeah, IF you get to high school.", Raye teased. Raye and Serena started to fight. Michael looked at his watch, "Oh man! Look at how late it is! I have to go." Sarah and Nicole got up to walk him home.  
  
When the three had left, the scouts started talking about the problem with the baby snatchers. "Who ever is controlling these goblins is a lot smarter than our other enemies.", Amy stated, "Fortunately these things are a lot weaker." "What good is that if while we are fighting one, three others are taking babies?", Raye asked.   
  
The conversation paused as Darien walked in with the two cats. "Scouts we have something important to tell you.", Luna spoke as she and Artemus sat down on the table, "I'm worried about Sarah." "Why Luna?", Serena asked the purple cat.   
  
Artemus stood up, "After Mina told Sarah about the sailor scouts, I ..." "Mina! You told Sarah?!", Serena interrupted, "Why?" Artemis looked at Mina with a surprised look on his face. He thought she would have told them by now. Mina looked at the others, "She saw us fighting that goblin and kinda figured out our identities." Darien looked at Mina and nodded to show her he understood. He then looked at Artemis, "Now...what happened after Mina told Sarah about the sailor scouts?"  
  
Artemus finished what he was trying to say in the first place, "I followed Sarah into her room and slept in there. I woke up early in the morning and saw something strange. The crystal on her dresser was glowing!" The scouts were captivated. "That's not all...I noticed that Sarah seemed to be reacting to the crystal so I tried to wake her up. When she finally woke up, the crystal stopped glowing."  
  
Darien thought about what Artemus said, "I was walking with Sarah to school and she had seemed distant. When Nicole asked her what was wrong, she told her that she was just thinking about a realistic dream she had last night. It involved a goblin king." Amy looked at Darien, "So you think that the crystal was responsible for that dream?" "Yes." Serena stood up and started to walk around, "I don't understand... why would the crystal cause her to have a dream involving a goblin king? Why would she have a crystal that could do that in the first place?"  
  
Mina looked to Serena, "I think the crystal was given to her by someone else. Artemis, you've been near the crystal before that...why didn't you feel some sort of energy before." Artemis thought hard, "I believe that there was no energy in that crystal when I first saw it. The best thing I can think of is that something put that energy in the crystal last night."  
  
Lita had a thoughtful look on her face, "I wonder... I don't want to sound mean but the babysnatching did start the first day she, Michael, and Nicole showed up..." Mina couldn't believe this, "So you are saying that she may be connected to the babysnatching?" Mina glared at Lita. Lita looked at her angry friend, "I didn't mean it like that!...I meant that it may be safer to keep an eye on the three for the next few days."  
******************************************  
  
Darien sat in the school's theater watching Sarah go through a dance scene with the other students on stage. Sarah had gotten the lead and he was glad for her. She had definitely worked harder at getting into the character than the others and her work showed. Darien felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around.  
  
"Hey Nicole, what are you doing here?", Darien asked the redhead. Nicole raised up her camera, "I was asked to take photos of the cast and of practice. Both for the drama department and for the yearbook spread."  
  
Nicole pointed to Sarah, "You know she really enjoys acting." Darien agreed, Sarah did look happy on stage. "She loves acting out the stories she reads. Especially Labyrinth." The mention of the book caught Darien's attention. Nicole smiled, "She has the whole thing memorized."  
  
Nicole looked at her watch, "Well, rehearsals almost over. I better get ready for the cast photo session. See you later Darien!" Nicole ran off towards the stage.  
******************************************  
  
On the other side of the auditorium stands two students. One with short blonde hair and the other with shoulder length blue hair. "Look Omara! It is amazing how one person can make you feel the emotions of a fictional character." The blonde looked at her cousin grinned, "It's true cousin. That girl can act. She seems so focused on displaying emotions and actions so effectively. She must have a pure heart."   
  
Unfortunately someone else in the auditorium agreed.  
******************************************  
  
Dr.Tomoe looked into Janine's lab. She hadn't shown up for class and he was getting curious. He walked over to where a stack of papers were and started looking through them. He could not believe what he was reading. "I do not believe it..." He heard a groaning sound and looked behind the counter. There he noticed a figure lying on the floor. "Janine!" he exclaimed as he recognized the face, "What happened?"  
******************************************  
  
Darien walked with Sarah from school towards Raye's house. "So...How's the Play?" Darien asked trying to fill in the silence. Sarah looked at him, "It's going great! I have made friends with most of the cast already and the director is great." They walked in silence a little while longer when an idea came into Darien's mind.  
  
"I heard that you love to act out the stories you read, is that true?" "Yes." Darien pressed for more information, "Nicole says that you especially love to act out the Labyrinth." Sarah stopped suddenly with and expression on her face that looked like a cross between surprise and fear. Darien looked at her wondering why she acted that way. Darien looked at her, wondering why she had acted that way. Sarah looked at Darien and finally spoke, "Not anymore." She started walking again.  
  
Darien wanted to ask more about the Labyrinth but he had a feeling that he had gotten all the information he would get that day from her. Sarah knew something, but what?  
  
Darien decided to change the subject. "So, did you know that Nicole was taking pictures of rehearsals?" Sarah had apparently decided to forget about his mentioning the Labyrinth because she had a smile on her face once more. "I know," she said, "I had to pose for some. I told Nicole she better make me some copies as soon as she can. She should bring them to tonight's study session."  
  
Sarah started to slow down her pace again, "Speaking of study sessions, how has Serena been doing with her English?" Darien smiled. Mysterious or not, Sarah and her friends had a profound effect on the study session. Serena had actually gotten interested into reading... for fun! Serena's grades even improved slightly as Sarah helped her with her English, and Michael tutored her in Science. Reflecting on them, he had no doubts that these three had nothing to do with babysnatching.  
******************************************  
  
Jareth glared angrily at the image of Darien. He had seen him watching Sarah for the past few days and he was angry. "Damn that boy!" Jareth shouted as he threw the crystal against the wall in a fit of anger. The crystal shattered and disappeared.. He got up and started walking back and forth angrily. What got to him the most is that Sarah seemed to enjoy that brat's company. He looked at a goblin that was within distance of his foot and gave it a swift kick. As the goblin sailed into the air, Jareth calmed down. He got an idea that made him get back his sinister grin. Well, it is about time to remind Sarah just WHO she belongs to.  
******************************************  
  
Serena did not complain as Michael went over the science problems with her. It probably had to do with the extra large cookie that she was trying to cram in her mouth. "Serena! Slow down! Those cookies would last longer if you didn't inhale them!" Raye looked at Serena with an annoyed look on her face. Sarah laughed at the two friends and looked back down at her letter. Mina looked over to Sara, "what are you doing?" Sara continued to write, "I'm writing a letter to my family."  
  
Sarah looked up to the doorway and smiled, "Hi Nicole." "Hi Sarah! Guess what I got!", As Nicole said that she pulled out an envelope. Sarah jumped up and reached for the envelope, "Pictures! Let me see." Nicole jerked the envelope just out of her reach, "I don't know...you just don't seem so excited about getting the pictures...", Nicole teased. "Oh shut up. Now gimmie."   
  
Sarah grabbed the envelope took out the pictures. She flipped to the ones with her in them. "Nice... Good...Like it..." Sarah commented as she flipped through her portrait shots. Nicole smiled, "If you think those are good, wait until you see how the couples shots came out." Sarah flipped to the couples shots, her smile faded. The others look to her with concern when her face becomes pale. She threw down the photos and ran out to get some air. Michael ran out after Sarah. Nicole was worried, "What's wrong?!" She walked over to the photos and picked them up, "This can't be..." "What?", Mina prodded.   
  
Nicole showed them the pictures that were supposed to be of Sarah and the boy who played Mr. Darcy. In place of the boy was a tall man with long, spiky, blonde hair. He had an icy glare. "I took the pictures but that guy was not in the shot!" Looks of confusion spread on the scouts' faces.  
  
Darien got a hunch. "Mina, could I speak to you?" Mina nodded and walked to the side. The others watched as they talked, not hearing at all what was being said. Darien and Mina walked back up to the group.  
  
Mina addressed herself to Nicole, "Maybe you, Michael, and Sarah should go back home. I'll walk with you." Soon the four students walked off.  
  
When they were a safe distance away, the scouts turned their attention to Darien. Serena was the first to speak, "What did you ask Mina, Darien?" Darien double checked to make sure that the exchange students were out of hearing range. He turned back to the remaining scouts. "I asked Mina to walk them home and on her way back to bring Sarah's book. I have a strange feeling that book contains something we need to know."  
******************************************  
  
Dr. Tomoe was absent minded. His questions to Janine were unanswered due to her having loss of memory. The strange thing is that she only seemed to have forgotten her science skills and what happened for the past two days. It looks like her notes will be the only clue he would get. Every thing else about her was the same.   
  
He felt someone enter the room. "Hello Caiore Knight."   
  
"Hello Dr.", Caiore Knight glided into the room, "I have an idea for a new target." Dr. Tomoe smiled. "What?" "A student who puts their heart and soul into a performance is sure to have a pure heart." Dr. Tomoe looks over to Caiore, "Then have I got the person for you!" "Is it that Sarah girl?" ...."Yes."  
  
The Baby snatcher's saga   
By Dane  
Part 4: Pure Confusion  
  
Mina walked back to the scout meeting. She had made sure that the others made it safely home and she had put Artemis in charge of watching Sarah while she was gone. Mina clutched the book in her hands. Mina felt guilty about not asking Sarah for the book, but if Darien thinks the book may answer a few questions, the action was justified.  
  
She ran in Raye's home with the book, holding it up for everyone to see. She handed Darien the book. He flipped through the book scanning most of the pages for a clue. After about a minute, Darien looked up, "Found something." The sailor scouts looked at his triumphant smile and waited for him to tell them. "Everything is related in some way to this book! Look here," Darien showed them the book, pointing to a page. "Serena recognized the image, "Why that is the same man in the photos!" Darien smiled, "Yep. According to the illustration the goblin king to be more precise. That's not all. This story mentions the use of magic crystals to affect other's dreams."   
  
Luna put two and two together, " The glowing crystal in Sarah's room...her dream of the goblin king... his image appearing in her photos... all this started after the baby snatching. Does it mention anything in the book about baby snatching?" Darien nodded, "But here it says that the children have to be wished away for him to take them." "Well, what if something happened that caused him not to have to wait for the children to be wished away?", Amy pondered out loud. The scouts looked at her. "She has a point," Luna stated, "That would explain who was taking the babies. But why would the goblin king be doing those things to Sarah?"  
  
A disturbing thought came to Mina's mind. "What if he considers her a threat?", she asked. The scouts turned suddenly towards Mina. "That means she could be in danger.", Mina continued. The conversation was interrupted by Amy, "Sorry to interrupt guys, but the baby snatchers are at it again."  
*************************************************  
  
Jareth smiled. That should keep them busy for a while. He had sent more goblins than usual to distract those children. That should buy him more time... and if he ends up with a few more babies... well, all for the better. He got up to work on his first objective...Sarah.  
*************************************************  
  
Artemis yawned. He had been up all night, checking the halls and Sarah's room. She had slept well despite the shock those photos gave her. Mina said that Darien had a theory about that man in the photos and that they would work on the problem when they were not sidetracked by a heart snatcher or baby snatcher.   
  
Artemis yawned. His eyes felt heavy and he struggled to stay awake. His body eventually won over and Artemis slipped into a deep slumber. A white owl watched as the cat fell asleep in the hallway. When he was sure that animal would not stir anytime soon, he flew through the open window and landed quietly in the shadows. In the shadows the figure shifted and formed the shape of a man.  
  
Jareth stepped out of the shadows closed the door slightly and stood next to Sarah. He studied her face as she slept. He wanted so much to touch her but he felt as if the time was not right. Let her sleep. He instead opted to leave a gift. He waived his hands and made a crystal rose. The goblin king walked over to her dresser and placed the rose on it.   
  
He walked over to Sarah and looked at her face again. He felt as if he was being beckoned to kiss her lips. He bent down slowly so as not to disturb her. He was just a few inches from her lips when he heard the door creak. he looked up suddenly to the intruder and found it to be a white cat.  
  
"Get out you stupid cat!", he hissed. Without thinking he produced a crystal and threw it at the cat. Jareth jumped up and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Artemus had woken up from his sleep and had the feeling that he should check up on Sarah. He had pushed the door open slightly wider and was surprised to see a tall man trying to kiss Sarah while she was asleep. He had jumped out of the crystal's path when the guy threw it at him. He looked to where the crystal landed and was amazed at how the crystal turned into glitter and then nothing. Looking away from where the ball was, he saw that the man had disappeared.  
  
Artemus searched the room, and decided to stay in Sarah's room the rest of the night. He had a lot to tell Mina when she got home.  
*************************************************  
  
The Sailor Scouts were tired this morning. They had been up all night chasing goblins. Although the goblins were weak, there seemed to be too many of them. While they prevented the goblins from taking four babies, three had been taken on the other side of town. They were thankful that the heart snatchers seemed to be taking a week off.  
  
Mina snuck into the house and collapsed onto her bed. "Tough night huh?" Sarah asked as she checked up on Mina. "Yeah," Mina answered stifling a yawn, "This new enemy can be tiring." The scouts opted not to tell Sarah the whole story about the strange occurrences or the 'new enemy'. Why get Sarah worried when she couldn't do anything about it?   
  
Mina sighed. It's true, Ignorance is bliss. "Sarah looked at her tired friend, "If it makes you feel better, It's Saturday, we don't have school today." Mina smiled at the thought of sleeping in, "Thank goodness for Saturdays!"  
  
Sarah walked to the door, "Well have fun Mina!" Mina jumped up, "Where are you going?" Sarah looked at her sleep-deprived friend, "We may not have school but I still have practice. Bye!" Sarah ran out the house before Mina could stop her. Mina groaned. She was too tired to follow her but she knew someone who would have enough energy to watch her. Mina slowly reached for the phone.  
  
Serena spoke over the phone, "Well of course I'll go! I'll bring Darien along as well!"   
  
Good ol' Serena, always on a sugar rush. Mina started, "Before you go, Serena, Artemis has something to tell you..."  
*************************************************  
  
Darien and Serena were in the far back of the auditorium, watching as Sarah went through her lines. Darien was not liking what Serena was telling him. "So you are saying that the Goblin King tried to kiss her?" Serena looked at Darien suspiciously.. Why was he taking the attack on Artemis so lightly and the Goblin King's trying to kiss Sara so hard?  
  
Darien was about to say what worried him, when he saw Sarah running up to them. He didn't talk. "Hi Serena! Hi Darien! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked in a pleasant tone. She was so happy to see some of her friends at the rehearsal. She was getting nervous. Serena answered, "We wanted to see how things were going. Also, I wanted to see the story acted out." Serena looked lovingly at Darien. She had read the book with the help of Sarah and loved it. It reminded her about how she and Darien got together. Sarah smiled, "Well, you will like this rehearsal then. We are going from beginning to end with no interruptions. The director wanted to videotape our performance so she could watch our performance over and over for errors." The three were so involved in their conversation that no one noticed an egg coming down from the rafters and implanting itself into the video camera.  
  
"O-kay people time to get ready!", the director yelled out. Sarah turned to look at the director and back at her friends, "I better go get ready. See you after practice." Sarah ran to the backstage. A few minutes later she appeared on stage in her costume, a white dress that fitted perfectly on Sarah. Serena couldn't help but to admire Sarah in her outfit. That dress made her look so elegant! In the back, the two cousins watched as Sarah walked onto the stage.  
  
The director looked at the group, satisfied that they were dressed appropriately, "Places everyone!" Sarah walked off stage. Leaving the students playing Darcy and Bingly on stage. The director walked over to the camera and started to record. She was surprised to be pushed back by a powerful blast. Sarah and the other students looked.   
  
The heart snatcher stood up and scanned the room. Her eyes rested on Sarah and moved towards her. Sarah started to run along with the other students but found herself being grabbed and thrown against a wall. "In the next scene, I would like to see your pure heart!", the creature said to the struggling girl. The heart snatcher raised her hand and started for Sarah's heart.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" A voice rings out from behind. The creature turns around and sees a petite blonde girl in a sailor outfit. The blonde continued, "I am Sailor Moon and I defend those dedicated to their dreams from any idiotic creature that dares to think otherwise. And this means you!"   
  
Whack! Sailor moon goes flying after her little speech. The heart snatcher shrugs and then turns back to Sarah. Soon the screams of terror from Sarah end as her heart is taken from her. Sailor moon watches and struggles to get up. The heart snatcher looks at the vulnerable scout and decides to end her then and there. She runs at her only to be pushed back by a single rose. "Stop right there! Drama is a piece of art that should not be touched by the likes of you!" The heart snatcher looks at him strangely.  
  
Darien takes this as an opportunity and jumps towards the creature. He is surprised at the creature's agility as it easily moves out of his way and trips him up. Darien hits the floor hard.  
*************************************************  
  
In the throne room, Jareth gets a strange feeling. He slouches in his chair and conjures up a crystal. He looks in and is greeted by an image of a Sailor Scout and a guy in a tux getting the snot beaten out of them by some hideous creature. He grinned. "Good, one of those girls get a taste of their own medicine for once." He scanned the room and sees a figure lying lifelessly on the floor, "Sarah? Good God!" He runs to the portal and jumps through.  
*************************************************  
  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune nodded and stepped forward. They made their attacks and were surprised that they did not work. The creature was too agile.   
  
Sailor Moon gasped and managed to get on her feet. She looked to Tuxedo Mask and saw that he was having trouble getting up as well. She ran after the creature knowing full well that she would not be able to catch up in time. Sarah will die if she doesn't stop it! As the snatcher reached the doors, the doors swung open violently revealing a bright light. Tuxedo and Serena froze as they recognized the Goblin King  
  
The creature was confused at the new person. Jareth stood there, with an angry look on his face. He looked at the heart snatcher coldly and looked at the crystal she held. "How dare you!", he yelled at the monster. The heart snatcher realizing that this guy shouldn't be messed with, ran away in the opposite direction. Jareth waived his hand as if swatting something. Just then, an invisible hand pushed the creature down to the ground. The heart snatcher turned to look up at Jareth, pleading.  
  
Jareth walked over to the groveling monster, building up energy in his hand, "A word to your master, leave that girl alone... Sarah is mine!" Jareth knew that its master was watching and had heard him. Jareth released the built up energy from his hand and directed it onto the heart snatcher, the creature screamed in agony until it was no more, leaving a broken camcorder and a destroyed egg. Sailor Moon and Darien could not believe their eyes.  
  
The Goblin King looked around for the crystal that the snatcher dropped. He then looked at Sailor Uranus and glared. "Give me the crystal." Uranus threw him the crystal knowing that that heart wasn't what she was looking for. The two scouts turned and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Jareth carried the crystal over to Sarah and knelt down beside her. He stroked her hair and then gently brought the crystal to her chest. The crystal floated back into her body. Sarah began to stir and she opened her eyes. She looked at the man kneeling next to her. "Jareth?", she whispered. Jareth just smiled and waived his hands over her eyes. Sarah fell asleep. He walked away from the now sleeping Sarah and down the aisle. As he walked past Sailor Moon and Darien, Sailor Moon ventured to speak, "Umm...thank you."  
  
Jareth stopped and turned abruptly and walked up to Sailor Moon. Don't think that this makes us friends!", he growled, "If you get in my way I will not hesitate to kill you." Tuxedo Mask pushed himself between Jareth and Sailor Moon protectively. Surprised, Jareth looked at Tuxedo Mask and made a little realization. That guy was the same one who hung around Sarah all the time! Jareth looked into his eyes, "That goes for you too, rose boy. Stay away from Sarah or you will find it extremely unpleasant for you and your friends." With that Jareth shoved Tuxedo Mask into Sailor Moon, causing them to fall into one of the auditorium chairs. Tuxedo Mask jumped up with his hands balled up into fists ready to fight. But Jareth was already gone. Tuxedo Mask turned to Sailor Moon and helped her up. The transformed back to Serena and Darien. They checked up on Sarah. She was okay. Shocked by the presence of the goblin king but okay.  
*************************************************  
  
Sarah felt the Sailor Scouts staring at her back. She turned around and looked at them. She had stayed back while Michael and Nicole went home. Mina had asked her to stay back so the scouts could talk to her privately. Sarah promised Mina that she would. She had stayed back and found the scouts tongue tied.  
  
She couldn't stand the silence anymore, "What is it?" she asked. Luna started, "Sarah, it's hard to say... we think you have some information that we need to know." "What do you mean?" "It will take some time to explain it to you but , some strange events have happened around you for the past few days. You know about the pictures already but we haven't told you some things that we had observed..."  
  
Luna began to tell Sarah about the glowing crystal in her room, how they had 'borrowed' her Labyrinth book, and her midnight visitor. Sarah looked at them in shock. "Why didn't you tell me that these things happened?" Mina could tell she was upset, "We didn't want to worry you." Sarah tried to calm down. They were doing what they thought would have been best. "What do you need to know?"  
  
"Well for starters, we already know who he is, but how does he know you?", asked Luna. Sarah sat down and got comfortable. This could take a lot of explaining. "Well, did you read the book completely?" All but one shook their heads to say no. "I did.", Serena said, "Why?" "Most of what you read in that book happened to me." Sarah proceeded to tell the whole story, from wishing her brother away, to making friends in the Labyrinth, to the ballroom, and finally to where she said 'the words' and got her brother back. The scouts listened intently. Darien, who had walked in at the beginning of Sarah's tale, was also captivated by the story. When she finished, a hush fell over the room.  
  
Amy was the first to break the silence, "Do you know why he would come back?" Sarah shook her head. "Before I saw the pictures, I thought he was dead." A faint smile approached her lips, "I guess not." Darien noticed the smile on her face. Could it be possible that she has feelings for this guy?  
  
"Perhaps he wants to get back at you for beating him...", Lita volunteered. Amy looked to Lita, "Then why would he save her life when she ran into the heart snatcher? It doesn't make sense..."  
  
"It might...with him.", Sarah mumbled. The group looked to her curiously. "He might have done it to mess with my mind," Sarah contemplated, feeling worse with the thought, "It's like a game to him." She looked up at the scouts and Darien. She stood up and ran out of the room. Mina ran to the door and looked out. She looked into the garden and saw Sarah sitting on a large rock, staring up at the moon. Mina came no closer. She knew when someone wanted to be alone.  
*************************************************  
Sarah sat and stared at the moon. So many things to understand. Did Jareth save her because he cared or because he wanted to mess with her mind? The more she thought about it, the more she believed it to be the latter. She sighed. Jareth what are you thinking? Why won't you leave me alone to live my life? Why do you hate me so much?  
  
The Baby snatcher's saga   
By Dane  
Part 5: Conflicting emotions  
  
Jareth looked at the three goblins before him. He sighed. Why was he given these goblins to work for him? They were so inept at the simplest of tasks, much less taking babies! Those scouts didn't make it any easier for him. Thankfully his planning had managed to get him several babies and he only needed just a couple more for his plan to work.  
  
"Go, you have your orders." he said to his subjects. He didn't need anymore setbacks. There wasn't enough time left for much more. That's why he was heading up this run.  
  
He had a few minutes of free time left so he decided to see what Sarah was up too now. He knew that she was still up. She was at a friend's house when he had checked up on her five minutes ago. "Show me Sarah." The clouds in the crystal parted and showed a lonely figure in a garden. On a closer look he saw tear tracks on her face. Why was she crying? What did those people say to her?  
  
In his mind he pictured the boy he had ran into at the auditorium. "I bet it was that guy.... Is that it?", he said to the crystal, "Did your BOYFRIEND say he couldn't see you anymore? ARE YOU CRYING FOR HIM?" He dropped the crystal and walked to the portal. It was time to take some more children. He hoped that he would run into that tuxedo freak while he was searching.  
********************************  
  
Sarah ran in between Sailor V and Sailor Mercury. They had been on their way home when the two scouts were contacted about some situation. They wanted to leave Sarah at home but decided that it may be safer for her to be with them than risk the walk home alone.   
  
"Do you have an idea about what is going on?", Sara asked Mercury. Mercury consulted her computer while she was running, "Well according to the energy levels, it may be another goblin.", Mercury answered, not noticing the looks Sailor V was giving her, "Probably another baby snatcher."  
  
Sarah stopped suddenly, "Baby snatcher? Someone is stealing babies?" Sarah shook her head, "No that can't be.. .Jareth can only take them if they are wished away." Mercury started walking briskly, forcing the others to keep up. "You also said he could not come in the world without being asked either... well, in human form anyway," Mercury countered. "Good point.", Sarah replied.  
  
Soon the two scouts and Sarah had reached the place they were going. "So what do I do? Just keep low?", Sarah asked. "That's about right." mercury answered, "You can hide in these bushes." Sarah hid in the bushes and watched as the two scouts ran to the other three.  
********************************  
  
Jareth watched as his goblins carried out the twin babies. "Good, now we have enough," he mumbles to the goblins. He prepares a portal for the goblins to step through as the Sailor Scouts come running up the street. He spots them, "Hurry up you two! go through." They jump through.   
  
"Stop right there!", commands Sailor Moon. Jareth ignores her and closes the portal, leaving himself there with the scouts. The scouts surround Jareth. Sailor moon speaks up, "We demand that you tell us where you took those babies!" Jareth looked amused, "Demand?....You demand from me?...You do not even know with whom you are dealing with!" Sailor Moon did not faze a bit, "Then on behalf of the moon, we shall punish you!"  
  
Jareth rolls his eyes, "Oh give me a break!" Sailor moon jumped towards Jareth only to find herself pushed back by an invisible force. "You don't learn well, do you?", Jareth snarled at Sailor Moon, "I told you that if you got in my way again I would kill you. I am NOT joking." Sailor Jupiter stepped up, "Then try. We will not allow you to kidnap innocent babies!"  
  
The Goblin King cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?...then so be it!" With that he made a sweeping motion with his arm. The Sailor Scouts flew back into a wall. He started to charge up his arm. A rose came sailing through the air and struck Jareth. It had no effect. Annoyed he made another gesture with his hand. the scouts tried to get up but found that they could not move. Smiling the Faye turned towards Tuxedo Mask. "I told you not to interfere but I'm glad you did anyway... It gives me a reason to kill you."  
  
Tuxedo mask opened up his mouth to say something. "Shut up before you even start!", Jareth yelled, "Those speeches you make are terrible!" Tuxedo shrugged and threw another rose. Jareth caught it and threw it back. "What kind of super hero throws roses anyway?", Jareth taunts him.   
  
The Goblin King waves his hand and sends Tuxedo mask sailing. Hitting the wall, Tuxedo moans in pain. "Tuxedo!", Sailor Moon cries out in worry. Jareth kicks the air and as a result Tuxedo winces as if he had been kicked in the stomach.   
  
Jareth strolled up to the fallen warrior, "I told you not to go near Sarah." He kicked Tuxedo, "But you did it anyway. I saw her crying tonight...what did you say?" Tuxedo didn't speak. Getting even angrier Jareth bends down and grabs Tuxedo by the hair pulling his head up to look at him, "What did you tell her?! what did you do to her to make her cry?" The fighter looked up at the Goblin King, "I didn't make her cry." Jareth looked at the insolent boy, "You're lying!" Jareth kicked him again .  
  
Sarah couldn't stand it any longer. She crawled out of the bushes, "Jareth, STOP!!!" Jareth stopped kicking tuxedo. "Sarah?", Jareth asked, "What are you doing here?" "Watching you beat up my friends! That is what I ended up doing!" Sarah was angry. Sarah pointed to tuxedo, "He didn't make me cry, YOU DID!"  
  
Jareth slunk back, "What?" "You heard me!", Sarah was getting angrier by the minute, You were following me around, invading my dreams, you were messing with my mind, YOU USED ME!" Jareth softened his voice, "Sarah..." "I want you to stay away from me! Stay away from me and my friends!" "I wish you would go home right now!"  
  
Jareth's face fell, "Very well, if that is what you want..." "IT IS!" Jareth looked to the sailor scouts and raised his hand. They were able to move again. They looked at Jareth and Sarah in confusion. Jareth walked away from the sailor scouts. He looked at Sarah. his eyes were pleading to her, "Good bye Sarah." The Goblin King turned into a white owl and flew away.  
********************************  
  
Two days had passed and Sarah had not seen Jareth. She found out from the Scouts that the babies that Jareth took were magically appearing back in their cribs. Amy estimated that within another day all the babies would be returned.  
  
So Jareth hadn't turned them into goblins. But why would he want them? She was still confused. She had thought that Jareth was playing a game with her when she first found out about his actions. But she couldn't forget that haunted look on Jareth's face before he turned into the owl. That look seemed real. She walked over to her dresser to play her music box.   
  
As she reached over, her hand brushed something. Curious she pulled out the object and looked at it. It was a crystal rose. It looked perfect. Not a flaw to be seen, as if it was magically put together. Magic... yes magic... Sarah smiled a faint smile. This was from Jareth all right. She sighed.   
  
"Little did anybody know that the goblin king had fallen in love with the girl," the phrase from the book came into mind. Sarah gasped almost dropping the rose. "Could it be that Jareth loves me?" Her mind went to the ballroom where they almost kissed.  
  
A knock came at the door, breaking Sarah's trance, "Come in." Mina came in, "Hey Sarah. How are you doing?" "Fine." Mina looked at Sarah. She didn't like seeing her so depressed. "Hey Sarah, want to go out and get some ice cream?", Mina offered, "My treat." Sarah shook her head. "I have been kind of tired. I think I'll just sleep a little." Mina nodded and walked out.  
  
Sarah fell onto the mattress and tried to sleep.  
********************************  
  
Jareth was depressed. He wanted so much to visit Sarah but it was her wish not to see him. Jareth decided he could cheat a little. He called up a crystal and looked into its depths. "The crystal showed a dimly lit room. In the corner Sarah was lying on the bed, eyes open. Jareth looked at her face. She looked unhappy. Could it be that she regrets telling him to leave? He hoped it was true. There was an easy way to find out.  
********************************  
  
Sarah dreamt that she was in the Goblin King's throne room . There was Jareth pleading with her not to say the words. She was torn. "I can't let you have my brother!", she cries. Jareth looked crestfallen. "But I can't say the words either.", she mumbled, "I love you too much." The dream ended.  
********************************  
  
Jareth's heart raced with joy when he heard those words. "She loves me!" he cried gleefully. The goblins looked up to their king worried about what he was going to do... They never saw him like this before... Jareth didn't care what they were thinking. All he wanted to think about was Sarah. He walked towards the Portal.  
********************************  
  
Sarah woke up and felt that she had gotten rid of a terrible burden. She got out of bed and walked to Mina's room. Mina looked at Sarah. "My offer is still good." "Deal. Just let me get straightened up first okay?" Sarah walked back into her room and opened her music box. She hummed to the tune as she picked up her brush and looked into the mirror.   
  
As she was brushing her hair, she noticed a glimpse of white behind the window. Funny, I thought Artemis was inside the house... She put her brush down and walked over to the window. She opened the window, peered out and gasped. On a branch of a nearby tree rested a white owl. Sarah stood back as the owl flew to the window. The owl flew through the window and morphed into human form.  
  
Sarah smiled at the man, "I am sorry for yelling at you those two days ago." Jareth smiled, "It's okay Sarah, I deserved it. I was a jerk, letting jealousy control my actions like that." Sarah looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes, "I heard that the babies are being returned."   
  
"That's true."   
  
"Why did you take them in the first place?"   
  
Jareth sighed. He knew this question would come, "Sarah, when you solved the labyrinth part of the magic died. And without that magic, my kingdom became sick." Sarah frowned, "So I hurt the Labyrinth?" Jareth could see a look of guilt form on her face. "Yes, but not by too much. I knew how to fix the problem. You see, there is a crystal that needed the life force the size of a baby..."   
  
"But if you only needed one, why did you kidnap so many?", Sarah interrupted.   
  
Jareth looked at Sarah, "I'm getting to that. If I took the entire life force of the baby, it would die. But if I took a small part of the life force, the baby can live. Unfortunately, you need to get several infants in order to get the right amount." Sarah's face lit up with understanding, "So you 'borrowed' all those children rather than lose the life of one?" Jareth laughed at Sarah's choice of words, "Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Sarah there's something else," Jareth started, trying to get the courage to say the words he wanted to say, "I ...love you." Sarah ran up to Jareth and hugged him. "I love you too."   
  
"I know."  
  
They looked at each other. "Jareth, I love you but...I can't just leave my family and disappear." Sarah had struggled to say that. Jareth looked down with a tender look, "That is okay... I can wait until you're ready." "Will you still come to see me?", Sarah asked meekly. "Yes, everyday. Sarah, I can move freely from my world to your world now, It will not be a problem I assure you. Sarah looked up to Jareth's gentle eyes. She tilted her face upwards and he tilted his head down until their lips locked.  
  
Outside the door, Mina smiled and walked to her room.  
  
...The End...or is it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Ok, so what do you think? Send me your input so I know how to fix the flaws.   
  
Thanks to those who submitted a review. You hath convinced me to write more!  
  
and to those who asked.... Yes there is a sequel . It is finished and called Trouble in the Underground.  
  
Yes, I do take requests...  



End file.
